home alone
by bill560682
Summary: the boys are left home alone for three days what could go wrong. disclaimer i do not own the show or any of the people in it.


three teenage boys home alone for 3 days what could go wrong. jill drug tim to some reunoin for something or other none of the boys really cared to listen to that part what they DID listen to was 3 days with no parents. they also managed to hear that mr. wilson wilson from next door would be looking in on them from time to time, so rule 1 no party because wilson may call the cops or worse their parents. now they COULD go an watch a few of those ADULT movies their parents think they know nothing about. but randy did know all about them since his parents were in such a hurry to rush up stairs a few years ago and left one in the v.c.r. his parents spent the next several days being paniced that he may have seen it since he was the first one up the next day. an trying to keep ANYTHING hidden with three boys come holiday time is a joke, the first four places checked the attic, the basement, the garage and the parents room, which is why parents use the trunk of the car or a friend without kids as the hiding places. so mom and dad hiding ADULT movies in dad's sock drawer not the best idea.

"hay guys how about we get get porn movies mom and dad think we know nothing about toss one in and make fun of all the fake moans and groans of delight?" asked randy since this was about as such as he dared risk as far as getting caught doing something wrong right now.

"no thanks i have seen those several times already. if anything the bad acting would cause me to puke. unless there was a girl on girl tape but they don't have any of those. so i am going up to my room to listen to some music. have fun kiddos." stated brad who then walked off toward the stairs.

"mom and dad have porn?" asked a totally shocked 14 year old mark.

"sure they keep it in dad's sock drawer. you mean you never found it when hunting for christmas presents?" asked randy who thought EVERYONE knew about their parents porn.

"no, i always got stuck checking the attic or the basement." replied mark, were randy and brad just messing with him again or did his parents REALLY have porn tapes.

"well i will go get them and you close the drapes so wilson will not see what we are watching." stated randy as he headed for the stairs.

"but won't the drapes being closed make him want to see what we are up to?" asked a not worried mark.

"nope because BEFORE you close the drapes you the young and sweet and believable mark who could never ever do anything wrong will take out the trash over there and invite wilson to join us watching our horror movie which you can not remember the name of but that does not matter since they are all more or less the same. wilson will politely dicline and we are home free." replied randy as if this was the simplest thing in the world to figure out.

so without any more talk mark set about his tasks.

"so how did it go?" asked randy from his spot on the couch.

"just as you thought it would, he bought it hook line and sinker." stated mark as he began to close the drapes.

"i knew that sweet harmless little mark bit you have been using on mom and dad for years to get brad and i into even more trouble then we diserved would come in handy some day. not that brad and i did not get into a lot of trouble and it mainly involved picking on you but every time you told what happened you make us sound like mass murderers an mom and dad believed every bit of it. we ended up doing at least a years worth of punishment that were totally unfair if you add up the last 8 years of punishments. a two week grounding that should have been a week, a month grounding that should have been two weeks. all because of sweet little mark's story telling. an you wonder why we did things like put you head first into a trash can or tricked you into eating dog poop. we were getting payback for unfair punishments you caused us." said randy to a shocked mark. of course everything randy said was true even the bit about him making things sound much worse then they were to get them into more trouble, but it was his only defence against them, they were 3 and 4 years older then him and much bigger. but a whole year, well he guessed if you added everything up over 8 or 9 years then a year extra punishment might be about right.

"alright how about this, you and brad were crummy big brothers and i was a crappy little brother sometimes as well. a whole extra year of undeserved punishments who would have thought i was that good a story teller. but if you and brad had not picked on me." said mark still a bit shock to hear how much trouble he caused his brothers put into words.

"oh please, you were moms little tattle tale. an every time you told on us she payed you off with cookies. if we so much as looked at someone wrong you were running off to tell on us. we could not so much as throw a rock within ten feet of a stray cat without getting grounded for at least a week." stated randy who was willing to agree both sides were not as nice to the other side in the war as they could have been.

"how about we agree both sides could have been better to the other and leave it at that?" requested mark hoping to end the finger pointing.

"i can agree to that. an before you ask yes mom did buy you more animal crackers they are above the fridge same place they have been for 17 years." responded randy as he watched his sibling make a bee line for the fridge and his beloved animal crackers.

as mark came back with the whole big box of animal crackers randy turned to him after starting the movie and said. "i think you are an animal crack junky, maybe we should see if they have some kind of treatment program for that?" his only answer from mark was to be hit in the chest by a cookie camel.

about 20 minutes into the first movie both randy and mark seemed to have a problem. namely they had stopped joking about the movie after about 10 minutes of the same type of comments being send back and forth over and over an now both suffered from having a hard on. the main reason this is a problem is because neither of thwere alone and thereby could not just wout their dick and start beating off. so they both did the only thing they could and tried to beat off threw their shorts without being noticed. this of course did not go well since it is nearly impossible to beat off sitting next to some other guy them figuring out what is going on. so after looking at each other and coming to a form of silent agree they both tossed off their shorts and boxers. now the one problem with this is randy has never known how to keep his mouth shut and thereby always has a comment about something.

"so what do you plan on doing with that little 4 incher?" inquired randy after just getting a look at the size of mark's dick.

"well i was thinking about shoving it in your mouth and face fuck you." replied mark with a now annoyed look since since yes his dick was only 4 inches but he was 14 so by that marking he was huge wereby randy was 17 an only seemed to be about 5 1/2 inches which was about average for a white male from what mark had found on-line about such things.

randy never knowing when to leave something alone said "i'd like to see you try?" in a very challenging tone as he then went as far as to then kneel on the floor in front of mark and all but shove mark's cock into his now open and waiting mouth.

mark never having backed down from his brothers took up the challenge and grabbed randy by the hair with once hand grabbed his prick with the other aimed and shoved randy's head down into his lap and also thereby shoved every bit of his 4 inches into randy's mouth. mark then grabbed 2 handfuls of randy's hair and began to bob him up and down on his now throbbing cock.

it took randy nearly 30 seconds to come out of his shock and realize his brother HAD in fact done it, he shoved his dick in my mouth and is now using my face as a fuck toy. 'well it's not that bad it's not like he is all that big yet.' ' wait a damb minute were did that thought come from.' 'from the part of your mind that wishes he had been a better big brother, and is now trying to give you the chance be pleasing mark. oh sure he was a tattle tale who could be bought of with animal cookies but other then that was he really all that bad.' ' am not going to sit here and fight with myself while my younger sibling fucks my face.' 'but you like it at least some part of you does just ask your dick he is as rock hard as he has ever been in your life.' you have a point there he is totally rock hard but he does not do my thinking for me.' oh yah, drama club, school newspaper, trying to go to central america all these chasing after lorin's pussy. sure you got into those thing after joining but the reason you joined in the first place is because your dick was doing the thinking.' 'yah an look were that got me, almost 4 years of chasing after her and i never even got sex out of it.' 'well, you are getting sex now.' 'NO i am getting face fucked by my little brother, there is a HUGE difference. this talk is over.'

randy's little fight with himself took almost 30 more seconds, by which time mark was about to shoot his load. so he took one hand out of randy's hair and ajusted his dick so only the head was in randy's mouth and began to shoot stream after stream of his warm cum into randy's mouth till he had no more to give.

this event shocked randy out of ANY fight he and himself may have been having and he fell back on his ass and just staired at mark.

"so big brother what are you going to do with that big 5 incher of yours?" questioned mark who was more then willing to give randy ideas as to what to do with it.

'turn about IS fair play you know. and even you can tell he is all but begging for it.' randy's mind told him. 'oh what the hell, he fucked me i may as well get to fuck him back.' an with that in mind randy got an evil smerk on his face.

"what i am going to do to you little brother is go to the kitchen get some hand soap lube your ass up and fuck you as hard as i can." replied randy which may not have been the best punishment for what mark did since mark's eyes lit up as if christmas had come early this year and it was today.

randy had barely even gotten off the floor, let alone headed for the kitchen yet and mark was already leaned over the arm of the couch with an ass cheek in each hand spreading them as far apart as he could.

'this could turn out well if i can get mark to stop the whole face fucking thing.' thought randy as he headed for the kitchen. only a few moments later randy was standing behind his sibling with 3 fingers covered in hand soap.

"well someone has been a very bad boy an looks VERY eager to get punished for it." said randy as he used his unsoaped hand to slap one of mark's ass cheeks.

"oh yes i was VERY bad and should never done that. but you did challenge me to to it...master." stammered mark as he tried to keep his eyes on both the soap overed fingers and randy rock hard dick at the same time.

"master you say? yes i am your master. an from now on I get to face fuck you and fuck this hot little ass of yours whenever i want. you belong to me every last bit of you is mine, i decide from now on if and when you get to cum, so no more beating your meat without my say so is that understood slave." stated randy now really getting into this whole idea of being a master.

"of course master i am yours to cammand. might i suggest thou we keep this from the rest of the family? this of course should not be too hard given our family. mom is always in school or doing homework or studying for school, brad only has a mind for soccer and girls so has to study a lot just to pass his classes and dad is always in the garage with his project cars." suggested mark to his new master. an seeing as his new master had already given him very tough orders no cumming without masters say so would be hard one indeed. in fact his master said no beating my meat without his say so. so i can't even half jack off and not cum and stay within his rules, of course who WOULD want to only half jack off and not get to cum.

"you are right we should keep this from the rest. so every morning you will get up early and come wake me so you can give me a morning blow job and only if i think you have done a good enough job i will then give you a blow job as a reward. that way you are allowed to cum at least once a day but only if you earn it. an after school you will come down to my room claiming to need to use my computer to look up things if anyone asks and i will fuck your ass just as hard and as often as i want. an if you are REALLY good slave that day i may give you a blow job as a reward. so a REALLY good slave could get to cum up to twice a day. of course to count as a REALLY good slave you will also have to do well in school since i will not have a stupid slave. so do you understand ALL my orders slave?" demanded randy who did not think giving 2 blow jobs a day at most was a bad price to pay for all he was getting, and he did get to be the boss even then.

"yes master and i thank you for being so generace with this unworthy slave. i will do my best at all times to please you." purred mark since this seemed to be sounding like a long term deal here. if he was lucky mark may even help his master come up with a way to keep this going even after his master may get married some day. an as far as mark himself getting married he would never let such a thought enter his mind without his masters blessing. an as far as schooling goes mark was very much like randy as in he could pass his classes without even opening a book, this is why randy decided to move to honors classes to get a bit of a challenge.

"now that we have the rules down i think we should get back to someones punishment." stated randy as he began to bring his index finger closer to marks hole.

when randy started to put that first finger into marks ass mark almost shot his second load of the day right then and there., but was able to stop himself by yelling into his head MASTER SAYS NO, MASTER SAYS NO, NO CUMMING WITH MASTERS SAY SO. mark had to work very hard not to mess up by breaking masters rules so early on or master may not want him any more. mark had always been a submissive first to his mother being her eyes and ears on what randy and brad were up to and later to his brothers so they would let him hang out with them. even going so far as to eat bugs and then not tell on them about it. but not until today did it hit him he was looking for a master.

randy now had his index finger in mark's ass up to the first knuckle and he could tell mark was working hard not to shoot his load. slowly randy pushed his finger in the rest of the way. he then thought about trying to find mark's prostate but that would just be mean since master had not said he could cum. so randy just began to slowly finger fuck mark in the ass. after about a minute or two randy decided to add a second finger. and every time he gat near the finger coming out he would stop and do a scissor motion a few times to help lossen mark's hole and start finger fucking him again till every last bit of his fingers were in his siblings nice tight ass.

"are you a virgin slave?" asked randy hoping the answer would be yes so he got to be the one to do the job.

"yes master in every way. you are the only one who has touched me in any way, other then myself when i masterbate." responded mark hoping his answer pleased his master.

"that is very good to hear slave this news greatly pleases your master, so much so that if you can hold out till after i have had my way with your ass you will have earned a blow job which means your master WILL allow you to cum." randy was very happy about this. that means everything he did to mark he would get to be the first. he was so happy about that he almost lost his load then and there.

with this great news in mind randy decided it was time for a third finger into mark's virgin ass. randy just LOVED that though mark's virgin ass, an it belonged to him to do with as he pleased.

once randy had his third finger into mark's glory hole his boy pussy he made his fingers into a tripod shape and spread them out as much as he could then resumed to finger fuck his little brother. after a few minutes of that randy decided mark was likely as streched as he could be only using his fingers. so randy removed his fingers altogether which got a whine about the loss from mark but said nothing hoping it was time for his master to fuck his virgin ass hard and fast.

randy started by taking his now soap crovered fingers an lubing up his cock by giving it a few tugs. he could tell by the look on mark's face he was fighting not to cum at the thought of what was next. his master was going to take his virgin ass and fuck it hard and fast.

when randy was ready he used his soaped up fingers to guide his cock head to mark's virgin enterance. he then gave mark a look and mark nodded that he was ready an that he thought he could handle this hopfully without cumming just as his master ordered.

so once mark thought he was ready randy slowly began to push the head of his cocking into marks soon unvirgin ass, little by little inch by inch randy kept going till every last bit of his 5 inch shaft was in his 14 year old little brothers perfect tight little ass. randy had to stop there a moment to both make sure he did not shoot his load as well as give mark a chance to get used to having him in him. once randy thought both of them were fine he slowly began to pull out inch by inch till only his dick head was still in mark. once he got that point he slowly reentered going just a bit faster this time till he was balls deep. he then withdrew at about the same speed only to reenter a bit faster so he was picking up speed with each reentery so it did not take that long for randy to be pounding into mark's ass just as hard and fast as he could. an from the look on mark's face it was heaven and hell at the same time. heaven that his master HIS MASTER what great words was pounding his ass as he please and hell to keep from cumming and breaking his masters rules.

randy did not take that long of going into and out of mark at super speed before he finally shot his load but he knew that more was coming so he kept fucking again and again sperm shot out till he was spent only then did he even think about slowing his speed down.

randy could tell with just a glance mark was still fighting the good fight and had not cum yet.

"you have been a very good slave not to break my rules, so i think it is time for your reward. lay down on the couch hands behind your head an remember I am the master so i set the place, i decide how fast i go and how much of you i take in." even before randy had finished what he was saying mark was already on the couch as his master ordered. randy knew this would not take long a few licks and mark would be done.

randy went to the couch and sat down on the edge of the cushion right belong mark's knee level and bent over placing an arm on either side of mark's hips he then took his right hand and gently grabbed mark's throbbing dick at the base and points it straight up toward his face. randy slowly lowered his face an opened his mouth and took the head of mark's prick into his mouth an wrapped his lips around it. randy then began to lower his head slowly taking in more and more of mark's manhood till at last he had it all. randy then ever so slowly raised his head releasing more and more of his slaves dick from his mouth until all but the head had been released. he then started speeding up slightly up and down in and out, randy could tell during this whole time by the throbbing in mark's cock that he must be working very hard to hold out as long as he could. so randy was not surprised when he heard mark moan out.

"master i can not hold it any longer." an within seconds if that mark began to unload every last drop of sperm he had in him into his masters mouth.

"you did very well slave to last as long as you did. if you keep being such a great slave i may have to start investing in boxes of those silly animal cookies you like so much as an added reward." states randy once he had made sure he had gotten every bit of mark's sperm. mark could not speak thou due to the ear to ear grin on his face about both his masters praise and the fact he had managed to follow his masters orders, plus the fact he HAD lasted so long during the blow job.

"now i think it is time to get dressed so i can put those movies back and you can open the drapes and thereby give wilson the all clear on the 'horror' movie showing. i do think brad plans on spending tomarrow and sunday with his friends as much as he can. if that turns out to be true then the only one we need to watch out for is wilson for the next two days. which means i can fuck that ass of yours morning noon and night till mom and dad get back." stated randy an just the thought of all that sex with his new slave was getting randy turned on again.

"oh an so you know tonight you ARE sleeping in my room because i DO plan on fucking your ass hard again before bed and likely again in the morning." ordered randy as he got off the couch to get dressed an all he heard from mark was.

"yes master, of course master i am yours to use as you see fit." of course how mark said this without losing his ear to ear grin is anyones guess. an mark would not lose his ear to ear grin for years to come thanks to his master. 


End file.
